


Body Work

by fizziefizzco



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco/pseuds/fizziefizzco
Summary: Domestic Blackdyne. Morgan has moved into Kerry’s mansion, and while he’s still getting used to a more lavish living situation, Kerry has his own thing to get used to.
Relationships: Morgan Blackhand/Kerry Eurodyne
Kudos: 3





	Body Work

**Author's Note:**

> listen.. i can explain... It was a joke at first but now I've fallen into a hole. This isnt even the main fic I have for this ship.

Morgan was so sure he’d never get used to waking up here. The large mansion that his boyfriend owned was far, far too fancy for the man’s usual tastes - but to him, the company mattered more than the location. He could still be locked up in Arasaka for all he cared, as long as Kerry was there by his side. He couldn’t even begin to fathom how their relationship came to be, one of protection and service, but it was a strong one nonetheless. As Morgan moved to get out of bed and start his daily routine, he noticed that the figure next to him began to groan and stir. Kerry rolled over, facing Morgan’s side as he sat up in bed. 

“What are you doing up so early?” Kerry’s voice was a bit soft and hoarse as he spoke to Morgan. The larger man sighed with a soft smile and reached over to move some hair out of the filipino rockerboy’s face. 

“I could ask you the same thing. You sleep like a log, what’s got you up?” Kerry’s face scrunched up as Morgan moved the hair from his eyes. Despite how short his hair was in 2077, he somehow always managed to wake up with it in his eyes. Kerry moved to wrap his arms around Morgan’s waist, trying to keep his solo boyfriend in bed with him. 

“Can’t sleep.” He spoke, burying his face into Morgan’s side. “ ‘s a new thing. Keep having nightmares about what happened to V.” Morgan didn’t need him to say anything more, Morgan remembered being there when Kerry got the call from V. She and Johnny were going to take Arasaka on their own, heaven be damned. Even though it went as well as anyone could expect, V was in the hospital. Kerry looked up at Morgan for a second, blue eyes staring back at his dark brown ones. 

“Still didn’t answer my question.” Morgan let out an affirming noise and removed Kerry’s arms from his waist, sliding to the edge of the bed. 

“I go out for a run each morning, before you wake up.” Morgan’s voice was deep, and so was his yawn as the man stood up finally, stretching. Kerry scooted up a bit, watching as his boyfriend made his way to the bathroom that was off of the bedroom. Kerry thought morning runs were stupid. They were for young people, people who had too much time on their hands, corpos, and overachievers. Or a mix of all four. Morgan wasn’t any of those, though. He was a great deal older than him, and that was saying much to a man in his eighties. Morgan, even after being captured and tortured by Arasaka for fifty years, was a human weapon. A man capable of taking down a group of armed attackers without killing anyone, or even breaking a sweat. Kerry had to chuckle to himself. Of course he ran in the morning. 

That smile of his was wiped off of Kerry’s face though the moment that his boyfriend stepped out of the bathroom. Morgan usually slept in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms, and so naturally when Kerry heard he was going for a morning run, he assumed it was going to be a similarly styled outfit. He was dead wrong. Morgan stepped out in little more than a pair of baggy running shorts, socks, and running shoes. His whole upper physique was on display to Kerry. What a fine body it was too: the man was well built yet filled out, and even though Kerry didn’t like body hair on most men, Morgan’s only served to make him look that much hotter. There was no way that he was going back to bed while Morgan was out running. 

“I’m coming too!” Kerry spat out before he knew what he was saying, lust making his body move on its own as the man got out of bed. “Do you run?” Morgan asked with a confused look on his face as Kerry darted his way over to get changed. “Besides the point. I’m up, might as well run with you.” The last part of the sentence came out as muffled as Kerry hastily got changed in the bathroom. Not that the two of them never changed in front of eachother, it was just easier for Kerry to change in there so he could fix his hair and made sure he looked good. Morgan, meanwhile, leaned against one of the walls while he waited for his partner to get changed. He knew that Kerry wasn’t much of an active person, having seen the terrible state that the treadmill was in when he moved into the mansion. It now got regular use, thanks to him. So, morgan decided that he was going to take it easy for Kerry. There was nothing wrong about heading down to the security checkpoint and coming back, right? To him, that was barely anything. It would be perfect for- 

Kerry stepped out of the bathroom and presented himself in front of Morgan with a flourish. Morgan nearly choked on his own spit when he saw what his boyfriend was wearing. Kerry’s running outfit was a set of too-clean and obviously new or unworn sweatpants, a eurodyne merch tank-top, and some bright gold sneakers that weren’t made for running in. 

“I haven’t had a chance to wear this stuff, but I guess now is as good of a time as any.” Kerry spoke with a smile as Morgan nodded along. His expression was unreadable to the rockerboy, but then again, it usually was. “Just come out and say it. You don’t like it, do you?” Kerry spoke as he walked over to where Morgan was standing, the larger man crossing his arms, only accentuating his large chest even more. Kerry had to look away as his face flushed. 

“I like it Ker. I’m just worried about you not being able to keep up.” Morgan’s face broke out into a barely perceptible smirk as he pushed himself off of the wall and headed out of the bedroom. Kerry wanted to protest, but couldn’t before the man was already almost out of the house. Kerry ended up hurrying after him, making it just in time as Morgan had his hand on the front door knob. 

“I can keep up.” Kerry spoke, though it seemed like he was trying to tell himself That Other than trying to tell that to Morgan. As Morgan headed outside, Kerry followed close behind him, eyes on the man’s back muscles. Morgan had quite a few scars, ones that looked a hell of a lot more fresh; as in, less than fifty years old, fresh. Kerry never bothered to ask him what happened in Arasaka for those long years; maybe it wasn’t the time or place to. One day, though, he would.The scars made him get lost in his own thoughts, so when Morgan stopped abruptly, Kerry fell into the man’s back and let out a small oof. 

Rather than saying anything to Kerry, Morgan decided to get started on his stretches like he always did. As Morgan went through the usual stretches he did, Kerry tried to mimic him. The man’s body groaned internally, as if to tell the rockerboy to stop it - just stop right then and there, give up, and go back to bed. Kerry didn’t want to listen to his body though, and even though he might’ve groaned a bit from being very, very rusty, he still managed to keep up with the stretches. The real test was going to be the run. 

“I’m going to make this easier for you, since I know you don’t run as often as I do.” Morgan spoke as the pair of them finished warming up. “No worries if you can’t keep up with me. I’ll treat you to breakfast to make up for the torture.” Even though Kerry knew that the older man was right, his words still elicited some kind of … competitive spirit in him. Kerry huffed. 

“Look, Morgan. I can do it, okay? Don’t worry about me. I’m not some fragile fuckin flower- I’m a rockstar.” Kerry began running off as he finished his sentence, having already been briefed on the path by Morgan as they were stretching. 

As soon as they reached his gate, Kerry was already panicking. He knew that he wasn’t in the best shape, but he thought that he could handle even this. He was wrong though, and by the time they passed the gate he was already breathing heavier. One look over to Morgan though, and Kerry noticed that his Solo boyfriend wasn’t even phased, or breaking a sweat even. The spirit of competition flared up a bit in him at this, urging Kerry to push himself even further. A harmful mistake, really. The turning point, and break, of the run was at the security checkpoint for where the mansions began. A group of arasaka security were stationed there. Great, Kerry thought to himself, time for these trained officers to see how out of shape I really am. 

Morgan and Kerry both began to slow down as they reached the checkpoint, the officers turning to look at the two men who approached. They were used to Morgan, but raised their eyebrows as they noticed that Kerry was following behind him. 

“Officers.” Morgan spoke, his voice cold for the arasaka agents, but not unpleasant. He was pretending to be nice. Though these people were on the credbooks, they weren’t the kinds of people he should be openly antagonistic with. 

“Morgan!” The smallest, a woman by the name of Peralez - no relation to the mayor- spoke, “Thought you took the day off.” She laughed, and so did the others. Morgan never missed a day, even on the weekends. Morgan shook his head as Kerry finished up approaching behind him, and it didn’t take a genius to see that the man was winded .

“Mr. Eurodyne?” Walters, another officer spoke in a questioning tone as he pointed out the man coming to a stop next to Morgan. “Didn’t know you ran?” Just as Kerry came up next to Morgan, the final step he took came down wrong, and the man’s ankle bent at an awkward angle. “Fuck.”Kerry let out in a hiss as he tried to take another step, the pain only intensifying as he’d definitely twisted his ankle, the fact that he was winded as all hell wasn’t helping him at all. Morgan had turned to look at him the second that he’d hissed out ‘fuck’. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, reaching out to his boyfriend, who only tried to straighten himself out and attempt to look put-together. “Mhmm.” Kerry let out along with a pained hiss, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. “I’m fine, Morgan. Lets head back.” Morgan reached for Kerry’s shoulder before the man took another step. This time, there was no way that he could hide how much pain he was really in, as Kerry fell over from how much the twist hurt him. He would’ve hit the asphalt also, if it weren’t for Morgan already sensing the imminent fall, and catching his boyfriend in his arms. “I’ve got you.” Morgan spoke in a soft but firm tone that made Kerry’s face heat up. Within another moment, he was lifted up into the air, resting safely in Morgan’s strong arms. 

“I’m carrying you back, you can’t run like this.” Morgan spoke. Nononono, Kerry thought. One of the officers piped up, a different one. “Make sure to call a ripper, Morgan - My son thought he twisted his ankle the other day but he really had a break.” No, Kerry maintained the thought - trying to wrench himself from Morgan’s arms. “Put me down!”He protested, his pleas going unheard. Morgan shot the identifiable look of ‘no’ at him, and didn’t flinch despite Kerry’s beating against his chest. Rock solid - god. Kerry didn’t even have a moment to spare to admire how close he was to Morgan’s sweaty chest when the feeling of pain shot itself through his ankle, Kerry letting out a moan of pain. Morgan said nothing, but Kerry knew that the man was thinking something along the lines of ‘I'm right, aren’t I?’ Even with a stone face, he was a smug bastard. Kerry covered his face with his hands as Morgan started the run back to the mansion. 

The first thing that Morgan did when he stepped foot back onto the mansion’s grounds, was ask for one of the robots to call for Kerry’s ripperdoc. Kerry was too embarrassed to explain himself to the doctor, so Morgan had to do all of the talking, and pretty much scheduled an entire appointment for the man himself. When Morgan ended the holocall, he turned around to find Kerry with a pillow over his face as he sunk into the couch. Kerry’s ankle had ice wrapped around it - doctor’s instructions- and was elevated - also doctor’s instructions. Morgan let out a sigh and Kerry groaned with great exaggeration. 

“Give it to me straight Morgan. I suck. I’m out of shape!” He didn’t remove the pillow as he spoke, but Morgan knew that his boyfriend was making some kind of exaggerated facial expression under the pillow. 

“You need work.” Morgan spoke, taking a seat on the couch next to kerry. “But you aren’t a lost cause, Ker.” Kerry groaned and threw the pillow to the side, turning his head to look at Morgan. 

“You need to start using your treadmill more.” Morgan offered a real, actual smile to Kerry who only groaned again and threw the pillow at Morgan’s face. As Morgan set the Pillow aside, Kerry moved (while expertly keeping his ankle elevated still) so that he was straddling his boyfriend’s lap. Kerry pressed a kiss to Morgan’s lips, drawing the man forward as Kerry wrapped his arms around Morgan’s neck. “You should train me then.” He spoke in between kisses, each one drawing breath from Morgan’s lips. “Are you sure you can take it?” Morgan asked, his large hands coming to rest on Kerry’s hips, holding the man in place. Kerry made a noise in affirmation as he pressed a kiss to Morgan’s jaw, then neck , and then shoulder. “With you as my trainer, I think I can handle anything.” Morgan took his turn then, pushing his head forward as he pressed his own rough kiss to Kerry’s lips. “I hope you can handle me then. I won't’ go easy on you anymore.” 


End file.
